


гора.

by Friday_the13th



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Angst, Bromance, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th
Summary: иди вперед, не бойся, я прямо за тобой.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	гора.

**Author's Note:**

> тем, кто не бросает.  
> тем, кто мотивирует.  
> тем, кто крепко держит.

Тайлер любит шагать семимильными шагами, а Джош еле поспевает за ним, семеня своими короткими ножками. Раньше разница в росте была не так заметна, но теперь она болезненно ощутима.

Джош знает, что Тайлер целеустремленный, что, чёрт возьми, _этот_ парень покорит мир, а он лишь тот, кто толкает друга сзади. Джозеф — сердце группы, а Дан всего-то заменимая деталь.

Громкие слова об их дружбе… пугают. Тайлер выпячивает вперед Джоша, хотя тот хочет находится позади и толкать, толкать Джозефа в спину. Разве друзья не так поступают?

Он упадет, рано или поздно, но из всех своих сил вложит в последний удар столько, сколько Тайлеру хватит, чтобы по инерции добраться до вершины. Джош будет сползать вниз и искренне радоваться за счастливо улыбающегося друга.

Но только, закрыв глаза, он никогда не узнает об испуганном выражении лица Джозефа, который бегом будет спускаться по склону горы, чтобы ухватиться за безвольную руку.

Руку **Друга**.


End file.
